1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal domain is formed without forming patterns on an electrode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display devices include an array substrate on which switching devices for driving each pixel region are disposed, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal display devices display images when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer to control light transmittance.
A patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode liquid crystal display device, which is a type of vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display device, has a structure in which liquid crystal molecules are oriented in directions different from each other by a patterned transparent electrode to form a liquid crystal domain, thereby improving a viewing angle of the PVA mode liquid crystal display device. Thus, to manufacture the PVA mode liquid crystal display device, a process for forming the patterned transparent electrode should be involved.
As described above, since the process of patterning the transparent electrode is further performed to form the liquid crystal domain of the liquid crystal display device, the number of manufacturing processes of the liquid crystal display device increases. Also, in an assembling process of the array substrate and the opposite substrate, the array substrate and the opposite substrate may be misaligned, which causes misalignment of a pixel electrode of the array substrate and patterns of a common electrode of the opposite substrate. As a result, it may be difficult to form a normal liquid crystal domain.
Thus, there is need for a liquid crystal domain formed without forming the patterns on the electrode. For this, the exposure frequency and intensity of ultraviolet (UV) rays onto the liquid crystal layer should be increased when compared to the existing PVA mode liquid crystal display device. However, gas may leak from an organic layer exposed to the UV rays for a long time to generate spots on a screen. In particular, an outgasing phenomenon in which gas leaks may be generated around a position at which a black matrix is disposed, i.e., at an edge of the screen. Thus, to simplify a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to reduce the outgasing phenomenon generated around the black matrix.